A Tigeress Luck Charm
by PiratexNinja
Summary: At a young age Sakura showed signs of a power that lingered within her. A terrifying power that she could not control. But soon she meets someone much like herself. What will she do? GaaraSakura


**A Tigress Luck Charm**

**Story By:** Kayla

**Summery: **At a young age Sakura showed signs of a power that lingered within her. A terrifying power that she could not control. But soon she meets someone much like herself. What will she do? Gaara/Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters.

Inner-thoughts- **Bold**

Past/Flashback- _Italics_

_**Beauty of the desert rose,  
Think of thoughts you want to know.**_

_**Fantasy of the desert storm,  
Minds alike that begin to form. **_

_**Softness of the desert sand,  
Thoughts bring us hand in hand.**_

_**Burning of the desert wind,  
To the desert rose, once again.**_

**Prologue**

A small pink haired girl sat under a beautiful cherry blossom tree. Her legs pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees tightly. She was shaking and swaying back and forth uncontrollably. A small sob came from the girl, tears slowly trailing down her face. Her small skirt swayed in the wind. Small flower petals fell from the tree above her. One floated in front of her face, and landed on her knees. She looked up startled.

Unwrapping her arms, she angrily removed the petal. She looked cautiously at her hands. Warm red blood was covering her tinny fingers, and was slowly drying on her pale skin. Wide eyed and tearful she tried to clean the darkening blood off her hands by rubbing it harshly on her skirt. This only made it worse.

After a long while she stopped her frantic cleaning and just sat. Arms sprawled out at her sides, body leaning on the tree. She looked up to the sky, fresh tears forming in the corner of her bright green eyes. The sight of the blood made her recall what had brought her to this point in time.

* * *

_Sakura sat on a bench at the park smiling sadly and watching other children laugh and play. Like they didn't have a care in the world. She wanted to play with them, to join in there game. But found herself to be to shy. Most of the kids knew her. She went to school with them. But they always ignored her. Laughed at her pink hair, and her wide forehead. _

_A group of girls stood by the bench she was now occupying. Whispering quietly to each other. She watched them with interest. Maybe she could talk to them and make friends. She decided to give it a shot. She slowly but surely stood up and walked towards them. She stood slightly behind one of them. Finally, finding her voice she said, "H-hi." _

_They were now looking at her. All eyes on her. This made her move back a step in shock and embarrassment. One of the girls looked at her friend and whispered in her ear. A loud obnoxious snicker came from the other girl. The sound was ear piercing, almost sickening. The pink haired girl looked up, shocked. Where they laughing at her?_

"_Is that your real hair color?" The girl with the annoying laugh had asked._

"_Ah, I think so?" She answered timidly, her small fingers entwining themselves in her hair. She was pretty sure it was her real hair color. Seeing as she was born with it. "Y-yeah it is." She said again, reassuring herself._

"_Then you wouldn't mind.." The girl standing closest to her yanked on her long pink hair. Rapping it tightly around her fingers. "If we took some?" She continued, an evil gleam in her eyes. The force from the pull on her hair made her head fall back. Her tiny lips released a painful cry. At that moment she wished she had stayed on the bench. _

"_No...please" The aching in her head was making the young girl dizzy, and her vision blurry. _

"_Oh, but its just so pretty." The girl talking touched her cheek, almost lovingly. As caring as it seemed, it soon turned into a brutal slap. Her head flung to the side, tears flowing down her pink cheeks._

"_Why?"_

"_To make it simple, we hate you." And with that, the girl who was roughly holding her hair prisoner grabbed a kunai out of her pocket. _

"_No, no, no, no!" She begged, but it was hardly a whisper._

_The girl chopped at her hair, while her friends pointed and laughed. An anger so strong boiled in her stomach. A high-pitched scream could be heard, and then everything went silent. She pushed backward, making the girl behind her loose her grip on her hair. Long strands of pink hair lay at their feet. _

_**'Make them pay.' **__Something inside her head advised. '__**Hurt them!'**_

_The girls head snapped up, glaring at the girls in front of her. Her eyes turned a dark shade of green. She struck out, hitting the girl closest to her with a force so strong she fell back, bringing her friends down with her. Everything happened so fast. It was like watching a game of Domino's being played. And she was the cause of their downfall. _

_She snapped out of it. She looked at her hand, then at the girl. Doing a double-take. What just happened? How had she done that? For now there was blood coating her small hand, and four deep gashes on the girls face. Which would surely leave scars. It looked like an animal had attached her. What had she done? Was she an animal?_

_She ran. Ran faster then what she had ever thought possible. Everything she ran past was just a big blur. She liked this feeling, but hated it still. What was wrong with her?_

* * *

Blood red hair stood out in the crowd of people walking along the busy streets. It was odd to see something so out of place. Like it didn't belong. The young boy with red hair seemed to be shunned by those around him. Hated and feared by all who knew him. He was different, there was something about him that was just to strange to comprehend. And that frightened people.

The sun was slowly lowering in the sky, giving the moon some time to shine. The normally dry desert started to sprinkle with small raindrops. The clouds above started to take on a dark hue, a warning of things to come. The drops soon came faster, pouring down on the little village in the middle of no where. People ran to shelter when thunder started roaring above there heads. Most likely to go home and curl up by there warm, toasty fire places.

To say the boy was jealous was an understatement. He would watch as other children walked home with their parents. Smiling, and so carefree. Fathers coming home from a hard days work. Embracing their wives and children the moment they came into view. Greeting them with love and affection. How he longed for something like that, a family. But, that was a dream not worth hoping for.

Lanterns were lit above the houses, showing that indeed people where inside. The red head passed by a small window. But before passing he took a glimpse at the inside. A plain home, small kitchen, and a fire place. It wasn't much, but these people called it home. Two very young children were cuddled up against the fire playing a game of jacks. While their mother sat in a rocking chair next to them.

The little boy put his face up to the glass window, wanting to get closer. His tiny fingers gripped the window seal.

"Monster! Get away from there!" A hard voice called from across the dirt road.

The boy turned his head away from the window to see another boy glaring at him, a rock in his hand. Other children gathered around, watching the scene. Some even grabbing rocks too. Every last child glared at him. He was a monster, and they were prepared to banish him.

Without saying a word the red head calmly walked off, not even giving them a second glance. What was there to fear? He had an unwanted protector lingering inside him. As he walked, rocks where flung from all directions. But none exactly hitting him. Sand was blocking it all. As the boy known as Gaara walked down the dirt rited street, he contemplated the earlier events of the day.

* * *

_**What Sad Eyes**_

_Gaara stood in the doorway of his uncles small home, watching some of the neighborhood kids kick a ball around. As they played, he watched with mild interest, as a boy kicked the ball, sending it flying wayward. It landed in a patch of thorn bushes. Finding an opportunity to play, he went after the ball. Using his sand, he easily retrieved it._

_**What Lonely Eyes**_

_The boy who had kicked the ball, came clumsily tumbling through the trees. Spotting Gaara, he froze. Fear evident in his eyes. Stories could be heard throughout the village of a boy, no a monster with blood red hair, and dark eyes. And this so called frightening ghost story seemed to be true, because the monster was standing right in front of him. Doing what any normal person would do, he ran._

_Gaara watched as he ran away. The ball still lingering in the sands grip. Why had he run away? Gaara had gotten the ball for him, all he wanted to do was play too._

"_Hey...wait, you forgot your ball!" Gaara shouted, sending out sand to catch the boy before he got to far. Sand rapped around the boys ankle, and he screamed in agonizing pain when the pressure got to tight and broke the bone in his small ankle. Hearing the cry and also a slight snap, Gaara quickly let go, and started to apologize. "I...I'm sorr..."_

_**Him and a Monster, just like me.**_

"_Stay away from me you monster!!" The boy screamed as Gaara desperately tried to help him up._

* * *

**AN: **Yay, I finally finished the prolong. I hope everyone liked the beginning. I'll go more into detail about Sakura's demon and how she got it later. Right now it was just a comparison. I should have went into more detail about Gaara, but I'm sure most already know his story. I did change it a bit But trust me, he will show up a lot with his past as will Sakura. Please R&R. Flames are welcomed and greatly appreciated. Peace out!

**Edited 7-17-08**

Minor spelling mistakes

I'm back everyone, I plan to edit, and update all my stories! XD


End file.
